DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!!
}} Come On Jokers!! is the 1st DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 104 cards, including; **1 Master Rares (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares ** Uncommons ** Commons ***It also introduces a new Master Rare card rarity. *It features cards with the Neo Creature and Neo Evolution Creature card type. *Jolly the Johnny and Joe Kirifuda is featured on this pack's cover artwork. Races This set introduces the following races; *' ' **Metallica (previewed in DMR-23) *' ' **Mutopia *' ' **Mafi Gang *' ' **Beat Jockey *' ' **Gransect *' ' **Jokers *'Shared Races' **Dragon Guild ( / / ) It also features the reappearance of older races, Light; Initiate and Guardian, Water; Cyber Command and Fish, Darkness; Demon Command and Parasite Worm, Fire; Flame Command and Xenoparts, Nature; Mystery Totem.and Snow Faerie. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Labyrinth *Master Breaker *Master Double Breaker *Neo Evolution *Super Shield Trigger Unnamed Mechanics *An ability known as Reverse Fury Charge was introduced on Jokers creatures, *An ability known as Reverse Blocker was introduced on Metallica creatures. Contents *MAS1/MAS1 Jolly the Johnny *S1/S10 Burning Dead Sword *S2/S10 Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle *S3/S10 Asamaram, Red Attack Silver *S4/S10 Sharkuga, King of the Sea *S5/S10 Georges Bataille *S6/S10 Mukade, Asura *S7/S10 Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank *S8/S10 Dope "DBL" Boarder *S9/S10 Hyper Mustin *S10/S10 Pumppump Panzer *1/93 Dotsuking, Three Crown King *2/93 Shouten, Stellar Guidance *3/93 Samohan, Green Knowledge Silver *4/93 Octoba, Sublime Knowledge *5/93 Hoseters 5 *6/93 Stomak, Electric Killer *7/93 Geekogils, Misfortune Demon 06 *8/93 Block King *9/93 Goringoli, Bower Steamship *10/93 Shizenseijin *11/93 Bainaradoor *12/93 Senno, Brainwash *13/93 Time Stopon *14/93 Bernine, Dragon Armored *15/93 Novalty Amaze *16/93 *17/93 *18/93 Pitbull, Death Devil *19/93 Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ *20/93 Rudolf Carnac *21/93 Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 *22/93 Babylon Gelg *23/93 Loud "NYZ" Noisy *24/93 Dadicco Churis *25/93 Dodonga Roar Cannon *26/93 *27/93 *28/93 Cocoon Maneuver *29/93 Chotto Q *30/93 Batten Oyaji *31/93 Jojojo Jokers *32/93 Tatoise, Strange Stone *33/93 Rockcrusher, Earth's Wrath *34/93 Rau La Terra, Pale Light Guardian *35/93 Heaven Castle's Barrier *36/93 Crystal Cave *37/93 Fittz, Shell Beast *38/93 Cyber Turn A Rusty *39/93 Ilkiru, Loved One *40/93 Jimisi, Shell Beast *41/93 Onikamas, Strange Flow *42/93 Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored *43/93 Gazaan, Ancient Knight *44/93 Boost, Misfortune Demon 33 *45/93 Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 *46/93 Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor *47/93 Borsche, Dragon Car *48/93 Diedy, Tune Tank *49/93 Nagunag Churis *50/93 "BC" Hit *51/93 Frypan Mountain *52/93 Kumakumawari *53/93 Bontobo *54/93 Mafariich Tank *55/93 Stepple, Cherry Blossom Wind Faerie *56/93 Sprathica *57/93 Yattareman *58/93 The Ramen *59/93 Nostal, Vizier of Nostalgia *60/93 Glass Wood *61/93 Morgen, Blue Guardian *62/93 Limestay, Strange Stone *63/93 Crista, First Squad *64/93 Amber, Strange Stone *65/93 Shine Arrow *66/93 Aqua Hills *67/93 Karm Crawler *68/93 Strikefish *69/93 Horan, Shell Beast *70/93 Zaessa, First Squad *71/93 Hiraga, Shell Beast *72/93 Royal Academy Hoele *73/93 Raven, Brain Excavator *74/93 Crash Worm, Rock Worm *75/93 Taku, Comedy Doll *76/93 Jari, Misfortune Demon 27 *77/93 Bagin 16, First Squad *78/93 Goron, Misfortune Demon 56 *79/93 Dark Sun *80/93 Explosive Maunaloa *81/93 Diedy's Driver *82/93 Gorosaurus *83/93 Vulcanodon, Sharp Gunner *84/93 Churis, First Squad *85/93 Appo Churis *86/93 Revolver Cannon *87/93 Momoncook *88/93 Butokaka *89/93 Channel Totem *90/93 Totenton *91/93 Roaring Grind Horn *92/93 Lugundodo, First Squad *93/93 Faerie Life Cycles First Squad (A cycle of creatures that have "First Squad" in their name who reduce the cost of creatures in their respective races by 1.) * — Crista, First Squad * — Zaessa, First Squad * — Bagin 16, First Squad * — Churis, First Squad * — Lugundodo, First Squad back.png|Crista, First Squad back.png|Zaessa, First Squad back.png|Bagin 16, First Squad back.png|Churis, First Squad back.png|Lugundodo, First Squad Specials (A cycle of creatures that have the Specials race.) * — Burning Dead Sword * — Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle * — Hoseters 5 * — Mukade, Asura * — Block King * — Shizenseijin back.png|Burning Dead Sword back.png|Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle back.png|Hoseters 5 back.png|Mukade, Asura back.png|Block King back.png|Shizenseijin Super Shield Trigger (A cycle of spells that have the Super Shield Trigger keyword.) * — Time Stopon * — Novalty Amaze * — Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ * — Babylon Gelg * — Dodonga Roar Cannon * — Cocoon Maneuver back.png|Time Stopon back.png|Novalty Amaze back.png|Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ back.png|Babylon Gelg back.png|Dodonga Roar Cannon back.png|Cocoon Maneuver Shield Trigger Creatures (A cycle of creatures that have the Shield Trigger keyword.) * — Bainaradoor * — Rau La Terra, Pale Light Guardian * — Aqua Hills * — Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 * — Gorosaurus * — Roaring Grind Horn back.png|Bainaradoor back.png|Rau La Terra, Pale Light Guardian back.png|Aqua Hills back.png|Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 back.png|Gorosaurus back.png|Roaring Grind Horn Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs